Akatsuki's Demon
by Akatsuki's-Angel-of-death
Summary: Sakura finds herself at the akatsuki's hideout. what will happen between her and the organazation. Summary sucks i know. PeinxKonan SakuraxAkatsuki no definate parings yet!
1. Chapter 1

As Sakura stirred from her sleep, she could barely make out her surroundings. She had been so tired she had collapsed while in the shower. ' Though how did I end up from in the bed from the shower.' She thought. Then she remembered. ' Uh, my life can't get any worse.'

'**CHA'**

' Shut up inner me'

'**Why should I, your in the Akatsuki lair, SOMEONE took you out of the shower, DRESSED you, and your life sucks.'**

'True, but who'

'**Don't ask me, I'm you, plus the only people I know in Akatsuki is Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigake'**

'You are HOPELESS'

'**I know'**

As Sakura was having her little conversation with herself. She didn't notice something watching her.

"Pein, she's awake" Konan said as pein came walking in.

"How" Pein asked, no emotion contributing to his question.

"I don't know. She wasn't supposed to wake up for another week" Konan said, shock written all over her face.

"Why are you so shocked" Pein asked still emotionless.

"Well, the drug I gave her was so strong, it would have killed anyone else."

"Let me see her charts." As Konan handed Pein the girls charts. He went through everything blood records, family history, mission records. But something caught his attention.

"Hey Konan, look up this symbol"

"Hai" As Konan took the picture she placed it under the scanner.

"And?" Pein asked impatiently.

"Oh.my.god"

"What"

"This symbol… it is the symbol of Suzaku, one of the ancient gods of power" Konan said stunned.

"What th-th-th-that's not possible" Pein stuttered "How can that be, the Gods are friends with no human." he said still in shock.

"Well, technically they are" Konan said in an apologetic voice.

"What" Pein said giving her a death glare. She flinched at his tone and dare not look at him.

"The gods are friends with only there human messengers." Pein looked at her softly, or at least the softest Konan had scene in a LONG time.

"How do you know all this?" Pein asked curious. Though he did not show it. He had gone back to total emotionless.

"Well…"

"Well?" Pein repeated.

"Well… I-I-I…" Konan stuttered looking away.

"You WHAT, Konan" Pein yelled at her yelling and stepping a little closer.

Konan flinched.

(_Flashback)_

"_There's a fire in the west wing!" an ANBU said running into an office._

"_What" Konan said immediately looking up from her paperwork. "How?!"_

_She said getting up from her paperwork and running towards the door. "We think some shin obi infiltrated the castle and tried to find an steel the captive we have." one of the ANBU that reported said. Konan looked at the over the ANBU who had come. _

"_Lady Konan, is there something in the west wing that is so important that you would give your life. Because if not then I suggest that you retreat from this place."_

"_Why?" Konan had said as she started down the hallway, ANBU right behind he. _

"_We think they are still in the building." As Konan stopped, she looked shocked. "What is it Lady Konan?" one of the ANBU asked concerned. " My sister." she said in such a low whisper the ANBU had to strain to listen. And she took off at lightning speed towards the west wing. 'Please be ok, please be ok….' she said over and over as she ran._

_As she turned the corner all she could see was red._

"_B-B-Blood" she stuttered._

'_But who's' she thought hoping._

_She walked down the hallway, looking all around for any clues. She strolled to a door which had blood splattered all over it. She hesitantly pushed it open, and fell into shock. Everything was broken, even the bed. It looked like it had scratch marks on it. Horrifying images came into her head of her sister fighting for her life. Clawing everywhere she could. Then her heart stopped. She started to weep. She dropped to her knee's and screamed. The ANBU down the hall took note of this and ran straight for the room. As they piled into the room, they could see Konan on the ground hugging the body of a dead girl. The girl had light pink long hair, jade green eyes, and her skin was as white as a ghost right now. _

_As they looked up to Konan, they saw that she looked terrible. Mascara running down her cheeks in little rivers. Rocking back and forth saying something in a foreign language. _

"_Lady Konan" one ANBU whispered._

_She did not answer. They started to pull her away from the body of the dead girl. "no, NO! I' m not going! LET GO OF ME!" she screamed fighting all ANBU off as she could. _

_They finally got a hold on her. _

"_NO… NO…" Konan screamed wildly._

"_SAKURAAAAAAAAA!"_

_(End Flashback)_

Pein just stared at her. Shocked.

"I ran away after that, I could not stay there" Konan said trembling, a few tears escaping her gem-like eyes.

"Why?" Pein asked.

"I had nothing else to live for there, it was just a bunch of old memories." As she said this, she started to ball her eyes out. Pein walked closer to her, and placed a hand on her trembling body. She flinched at the sudden touch. "Its ok, shh" Pein said, trying to sooth her. It worked. He sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Shh" he would say often while continuously rocking her back and forth. She calmed down and they just sat there. For the first time since they were young, they enjoyed each others company.

Though what they didn't know is that it would only get harder.

Back with Sakura, she had finally gotten her inner self to shut up.

'Finally. Relief.'

'**Hn'**

'Ok, I JUST got you to SHUT UP'

'**Hey, you don't think I'm going to stay quiet for long do you'**

'Ok, well can you at least shut up for a day'

'**Fine' **inner Sakura said putting her hands on her hips, turned her head, and then disappeared. "Finally, now some peace" Sakura said a little annoyed. Sakura just laid there for a little while, until her stomach started to protest. She finally opened her eyes and sat up. Grimacing at the pain that shot through her body. She figured that she had been laying there for a little while, because she had never waken up with this pain before. She let out a gasp then a whimper of pain. She clutched her head because she could feel a big headache coming on.

Once the pain had subsided she let go of her head and finally got a good look of her surroundings. From what she could tell she was sitting in a queen sized bed. Big enough to at least fit 2 people. The bed had red silk sheets with a black comforter. 'It feels like there's cotton in it' Sakura thought pushing her hand down some more. Then she noticed the bed wasn't the only pretty thing in the room. From what she could make out with the lights turned off was that the walls were painted a very deep shade of red. Then her attention turned to the floor. It was black with a certain cotton feeling to it. Well that's what Sakura thought after she had felt it. Then she noticed the furniture. In the room it had a desk with a chair, a sort of futon couch, a few chairs which were black, red, and with a hint of blue mixed in. It also had a bedside table with a lamp, and a dresser. And finally her attention turned to the fairly large window. It was like out of an old Victorian movie. Though it wasn't exactly that tall, it was still fairly large. It had long drapes and a place you could sit. 'maybe to read a book' Sakura thought. Then her stomach started to protest again. She finally sat all the way up, draped her legs over the edge, and then slide out. She landed on her feet, finding out the hard way that being in bed for so long had affected her legs. They weren't used to the weight, so as soon as she was up, she was down. AGAIN!

"AH!"

BANG!

Apparently, she had taken a nose dive after her legs gave out. "Uh" she moaned, though it was muffled by the carpet. She slowly lifted her arms and put them in a positions where it looked like she was doing push ups. And lifted herself to a position where her legs were in front of her and leaning back on her hands. She placed a hand on her head, feeling yet ANOTHER headache coming on. She was getting a lot of those lately. "UH, I feel like I'm having a hangover" she said rubbing her temples. "Thank GOD for carpet, or that could have ended up very badly" she said, finally trying to get back up. She held onto the bed for support, and then finally got her footing. After a couple tries and a couple more nose dives, she finally got her footing back. As she walked around the room, she remembered why she got up in the first place. She started to walk towards the door. As she opened it, she smelled something…good. She stepped out of the room and closed the door behind her. As she started to walk down the hallway, she followed her sense of smell. ' Man, this place is a labyrinth' she thought to herself. Door after door, and hallway after hallway, that's all she saw. She finally arrived at an arched like doorway, except with no door. She peered around the corner and saw a person at the stave cooking… something. She stepped a little closer. She could tell that the person was in deep thought because she had not even sensed Sakura yet. Sakura took another step forward. "Looks like our little blossom is awake, yeah?" Sakura jumped forward a little, turning around quickly. She saw a person smiling wildly at her. He had long blonde hair, blue eyes or eye, one was covered by his bangs. He calmly walked past her looking at Konan. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you to, yeah" he said in an apologizing tone, smiling and looking at Konan. "It's ok, I didn't even feel you guys come in." she said going back to her cooking. "So, What is she doing up so early, yeah" Deidara said turning his attention to Sakura." I don't know, ask her" Konan said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Fine, yeah" he said turning to Konan, flipping his hair and then looking back to Sakura. As he turned to her she started to giggle at his actions. "What, yeah?" he said sticking his nose up in the air. Sakura's giggle turned into a laugh. "More like a homo." a guy with moonlight slicked back hair said walking in. "I should find that offensive, yeah" Deidara said with a hurtful expression.


	2. Chapter 2

"You shouldn't, it's true isn't it Konan?" Konan looked up surprised.

"Hey, don't bring me into you stupid fight, Hidan" Konan said turning around slightly. A smile playing on her lips. "HEY" the member, so called Hidan, turned around putting his finger up like he was about to make a point.

"It's not fighting, it's aggressive negotiation" Hidan said calmly.

"Pft, you got that off of…" now it was Deidara's turn to 'make a point.' "Star Wars Episode II, yeah." He said rushing at the end. Though the way he acted afterwards made Sakura burst out laughing. After he had stopped talking, he made his eyebrows go up and down while his head was bobbing with them. He even got Konan laughing.

"Yeah so WHAT!" Hidan said folding his arms over his chest, looking upward in a gaudy way. " It sounds cool."

Now this did not help Sakura's little giggle fits, which turned to full blown laughs VERY quickly. Soon she was on the floor gasping for breath.

(_Sakura's POV)_

'Can't BREATH' outer said.

'**Well then STOP LAUGHING' **inner said.

'can't… I…have…it…stuck in my head!' outer Sakura said to her inner, laboring for breath.

_(Regular POV)_

At this point Konan had come over to help poor Sakura.

"BREATHE WOMAN, BREATHE!" Hidan finally yelled.

Itachi and Kisame were about to head into the kitchen and stopped hearing the commotion. "Heh, perfect" Kisame said smiling evilly. Itachi just stayed his emotional self.

Sakura was just getting herself to calm down. "Uh, longest laughing fit eve--AHHHH!" Sakura screamed as she fell out of the kitchen chair. "Ow" she said rubbing her head.

"Heh, Heh" Kisame laughed.

"What happened?" Itachi said, still emotionless, rubbing his ears.

"That was VERY HIGH pitched" Hidan screamed, holding his hands over his ears in pain.

"Sorry, I scream like that when people sneak up on me." She said.

"Mental note, NEVER sneak up on Sakura" pretending to write it down.

"Thank you" she said annoyed.

"Unless it is absolutely necessary" he said smiling evilly.

"Hey!"

Hidan started to laugh as hard as he could.

"Hey what's going on, nothing ever makes Hidan laugh" said a man with an orange swirly mask as he ran into the kitchen. "What the freak Tobi, you don't just barge into somebody's room, yeah!"

"Um, Deidara-senpai this is the kitchen" Tobi said in a small voice.

"No it's no-…Uh… never mind, yeah" he said looking around. Everybody burst out into a laughing fit. Even Itachi gave a small smirk.

"Hey what are you guys laughing at?"

Sakura turned her head to see a talking plant.

"AHHHHH…"

Everyone covered there ears. Even the plant like person cringed.

"For Jashin's sake… SHUT UP!" Hidan was able to finally able to make his way to Sakura and put his hand on her mouth.

"Mphfmphf" was all they heard.

"What, say that again." Hidan said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Mphfmphf" Sakura tried to say again.

"What, what, say again cherry." Hidan joked.

"Hidan, be careful, she could bite." Deidara said like she was a dog.

"She's not going to-OW!" Hidan yelled, letting go, and dropping her on her head.

"What the freak… You.Bit.Me" Hidan said a little shocked.

"Hey, Madonna over there warned you." she said rubbing the spot on her head where she landed.

"Heh, yeah-…HEY YEAH!" Everybody burst out laughing again.

"We got to remember that one Hidan" Kisame said pointing at his head.

"Yeah dinner and a show." Hidan said through laughter.

"Yeah, very funny guys" Deidara said getting up from helping Sakura to go sit in a chair.

"Come on Dei it, was just a joke." Konan said giggling a little more.

"Yeah sure, yeah" Deidara said obviously annoyed.

"One question…" Sakura said.

"What!" Deidara snapped at her.

"Why do you always say 'yeah' at the end of all your sentences?" Everyone just stared at him, waiting for an answer.

"Force habit, yeah, gets annoying." he stated.

"Ohhh yeah" Hidan said, agreeing.

"Hey yeah, no copying, yeah!"

"I'm not, I'm agreeing." Hidan said, crossing his arms.

"Oh sorry, yeah."

"Hn"

"OK, now your just copying Itachi, yeah."

"Who cares, Pansy"

"For once I agree with you"

_20 minutes Later_

Sakura had finally stopped laughing and went to see what Konan was making.

'Surprisingly watching to grown men fight gets boring after awhile' Sakura said to herself.

Konan was in the kitchen chopping up vegetables when Sakura arrived.

"Ah, finally get bored of watching them fight?" Konan asked Sakura, sparing a glance towards her.

"Yeah, surprisingly." She said walking towards where Konan was standing.

"So, whatcha cook' in?" Sakura asked, letting her curiosity get the better of her.

"Dinner" Konan replied.

"Heh, funny." Sakura said pretending to laugh a little. "A little more specific."

Konan looked over at her, cocking her head a little.

"Please?" Sakura said in a small voice. Imitating Konan's actions. Though giving her the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." Konan gave in, and started pointing at the food.

"We are having steak, mashed potatoes, gravy and a salad." She said, pointing to the freshly cut vegetables and made food.

"Wow." Was all Sakura could muster.

"Wow, what?" Konan asked, going back to her 'cutting of the vegetables.'

"I haven't had a dinner in…well… actually I can't remember." She said trying to recall one.

"Yeah, well, I usually cook soup and a little salad but since you and Pein are hear, well I decided that just would NOT work." Konan said, putting the steaks in the oven, and finishing the salad. And then started to clean up her mess.

"Why am I here?" Sakura said, already knowing the answer.

"I think you know the answer." Konan said sitting down at the kitchen table.

"For my healing chakra (sp?) and…" Konan nodded at the first part saying she was correct and seeing that she was stumped on the second reason.

Konan got up, walked over to her and said…

"To protect my sister."

She said pulling them both into a tight embrace, never wanting to let go again.


	3. AUTHORS NOTE!

O.K, I want to thank all the people who keep on reading this. (LOL, sound like I'm at the Grammies or Oscars) I have the next chapter written down, but I am going to wait till I at least have 8 reviews. I am SO MEAN. MWAHAHAHAHA. Ok, calm down now. But PLEASE GIVE ME SOME IDEAS. PLEASE!!

-Akatsuki's-Angel-of-death (Or Gabriella is fine)


	4. Reunion

As Konan held her sister in a hug, she started to weep.

Sakura mimicked her sisters action. Though in Konan's case she could control her tears, Sakura in the other hand cried her heart out.

"I'm sorry." Was all she could manage to say threw her sobs.

Konan backed away from the hug, holding Sakura by her shoulders.

"What?" Konan asked, shocked.

"I'm sorry." Sakura said in a small voice.

"Why? You did nothing wrong.

"Yes, I did. I attacked you." Sakura said as she started to ball her eyes out.

"No, I should be the one who is sorry." Sakura looked up to Konan.

"I assumed you were dead, I never forgave myself to actually try and look for you, and for that I am truly sorry." Konan, whispered, shedding a tear.

"That still doesn't count! I almost KILLED you." Sakura yelled, looking away in shame.

"You did not know." Konan said, trying to look into Sakura's eyes, which resulted in Sakura turning her head a little more. "Look at me." She said in a parenting tone.** (A/N: I hate it when parents do that! O.K, back to the story) **Sakura slowly turned her head towards her sister.

"You did not know, if you knew would you still try to kill me?"

"Of course not." Sakura half yelled half said, baffled by the question.

"Then that's all that matters." Konan said pulling her into a hug again. "Now all the crying is probably making you hungry, eh?"

"Y-ye-yes, very much." Sakura answered smiling wildly.

"Ok, let me gather all the members then we will eat, Deal or No Deal?"** (A/N: And if you are wondering… yes I was watching deal or no deal while I wrote this. XD ) **Konan asked while patting her on the back. "Deal."

_5 Minutes Later_

Five minutes later Konan and Sakura found the den.

"Konan?" Sakura asked all tired out.

"Yes…"

"Why does this place have to so big?"

Konan sighed. "everyone always asks, (sigh), its so if any intruder sneaks in, they get lost, and we Akatsuki members know this place like the back of our hands, so we find them in no time." Konan explained.

" (silence) OHHHH! I get it."

"Ugh, no to bright are we?" Konan sighed heavily.

"Shut up."

Right then Konan gave an ear piercing scream.

_Ok a little cliffy, no understatement, a BIG cliffy! Well give me ideas to why she screamed Please and Review! R&R!! You all shall get to join Akatsuki if you do!_


	5. A Crack Chapter!

(Recap)

_(Recap)_

"_Not to bright are we?"_

"_Shut up."_

_Right then Konan gave an ear piercing scream._

_(End Recap)_

"OH MY GOD! DON'T USE TOBI AS A PINATA! AND HIDAN AND DEIDARA DON'T THROW PIES YOU MIGHT…" SPLAT As Konan went to stop them a pie hit her straight in the face. Everyone stopped. It was so quiet you could here a pin drop.

Sakura started to walk towards Konan and stopped right in front of her.

She took her finger and tasted the pie. Sakura went dead quiet.

"Deidara…" Sakura said in a deadly voice. Deidara gulped.

"Do you know you just wasted a perfectly good Key Lime pie?" She said in a happy, joyful voice.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Deidara…"

Everyone went dead silent again.

"Heh, yeah uh Konan…um its not my fault. My, uh… hand…slipped." Deidara ended with a high squeaky voice.

Konan took both her hands and wiped her face, well you could say, partially clean. Just enough so she could see.

"Kisame…" Kisame looked up in horror. The last thing he wanted to feel was the wrath of Konan.

"Y-ye-yeah." He stuttered.

"May I please see the piñata stick?" Konan asked putting her hand out.

"Uh…"

"NOW!"

"YEAH SURE!" Kisame practically threw at Konan he was so scared. "Just don't kill me." Kisame said in a small voice.

Konan caught it and whipped around to face Deidara.

Deidara whimpered. Hidan whispered to Deidara, "Hey, Madonna, I deffinatly think yu should run now."

"I totally agree!!" Deidara said while he started running for his life.

"DEIDARA GET BACK HERE!! I AM GOING TO KILL YOUR &# RIGHT HERE!! THIS D&# HAIRCUT TOOK ME FOREVER!!" **(A/N: sorry couldn't resist the cussing! It makes her sound even madder!!) **

As they ran off and Konan started killing Deidara, Sakura told everyone to go and get ready for dinner.

"I am going to pretend like I never threw that pie and Deidara never deserved that." Hidan said walking off like nothing happened. Sakura just sighed. How did Konan deal with living with so many guys? She'd have to ask later.

After that little 'confessin,' Sakura went to pry Konan off of Deidara, and told her that she would fix Konan's hair later.

Wow what a mess they would have to clean up later cause everyone went out on missions after dinner.

X

X

X

X

**Well next chap they will eat dinner, go on missions, and clean the living room. What fun. Well I have to thank foxfeather1337 for helping me out wit this chap. THANK YOU! R&R PLEASE!!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Ok, is everyone washed up

"Ok, is everyone washed up?" Konan asked, clapping her hands together.

Everyone groans

"O…K, I will take that as a yes." She said sitting down at the table, and everyone started to dig in.

"So who's the pink haired, little mini me Konan, over there?" Kisame asked.

"Oh, that's Sakura. She'll be staying here for awhile." Konan stated.

"Ah." Kisame said.

"Tobi thinks Sakura is pretty!" Sakura blushed like mad. "Th-thanks." Tobi ran up and hugged the poor pinkette.

"So. Are you single, Sakura?" Kisame asked, trying to spark a conversation.

Sakura was currently trying to pry the clinging the Tobi off of her, and her head snapped up at the unexpected question.

"Yes. I am single, but I wouldn't want to go out with you, Fish Stick" she replied, teasing him.

"Jeez! I'm just trying to start a conversation, _Pinky_" he defended.

Sakura ignored him, and finally pried Tobi off of her person. She threw Tobi into the wall, and sat herself down again in-between Deidara and Konan.

She reached for the plates of food in the middle, and took a small amount of each. She picked up her fork and started to poke and nibble her food.

"Does it taste bad or something?" Konan asked, skeptical as for why her sister wouldn't eat her cooking.

Sakura blushed once again, and shoved the whole forkful of steak into her mouth, smiling.

"Nice cover-up" Deidara mumbled, shoving food into his mouth at the same time.

Sakura looked away, disgusted, and saw that all the other members except for Pein, Itachi, and Konan were doing the same.

She stared at them, a disgusted/open-mouthed expression on her face.

Hidan, who was sitting across from her, noticed that she was staring at him, and looked up, steak sauce smearing his face near his mouth.

"What?" he asked abruptly.

"How can you eat so much? And so…sloppily?" she asked.

"How can you eat so little?" he countered.

Sakura blushed a deep crimson once again, and replied softly "I'm on a diet"

Hidan dropped his fork. "HOW can you be on a DIET! Look at you…. Your skinny as a pencil!" Hidan yelled.

"That means its working!" Sakura yelled back.

"Ok gu-" Konan was cut off by there bickering back and forth.

"Alright, If you think a diet is easy YOU TRY IT!" Sakura yelled.

"FINE maybe I WILL!" Hidan yelled back.

Pein started rubbing his temples, this was giving him a massive migraine on top of the one he already had.

"GUYS!" Konan yelled. Everyone went quiet. "Can you please stop bickering! Your giving us migraines." Pein spoke.

"Ohhh, the all mighty Pein has spoken. His word is law." Tobi suddenly came into view, wearing a yoda costume and talking like yoda.

After everyone had gone on there mission Konan and Sakura cleaned up and went to bed.

_**Authoress note: Okay sorry I lost my inspiration on this chap so I stopped it there. I want to thank foxfeather1337 for helping me with this chapter. Thank you SOOOO much! Okay everyone give a round of applause for foxfeather1337. everyone claps Okay please R&R!! **_

_**Sincercly,**_

_**Konan-sama**_


	7. A Problem

IMPORTANT: OK, I do not own naruto or the songs used in this fanfiction/songfic

**IMPORTANT: OK, I do not own naruto or the songs used in this fanfiction/songfic. Ok on with the story. Oh and when u review please tell me what other songs u want me to put in the story, KK?**

_We are the lucky ones  
We shine like a thousand suns  
When all of the color runs together_

I'll keep you company  
In one glorious harmony  
Waltzing with destiny forever

Dance me into the night  
Underneath the moon shining so bright  
Turning me into the light

Time dances whirling past  
I gaze through the looking glass  
And feel just beyond my grasp is heaven

Sacred geometry  
Where movement is poetry  
Visions of you and me forever

Dance me into the night  
Underneath the moon shining so bright  
Turning me into the light

Dance me into the night  
Underneath the moon shining so bright  
Let the dark waltz begin  
Oh let me wheel - let me spin  
Let it take me again  
Turning me into the light  


Sakura finished playing the piano to her song. She sighed, and put her hands in her lap.

"That was beautiful." Sakura turned around and saw Konan standing there leaning against the door. She closed the door and started to walk over to where Sakura was sitting.

"Where did you learn to play piano?" Konan asked, curiously.

"I taught myself." Sakura said, grabbing her music to go put it back into its folder.

"You taught yourself pretty well. I had to learn how to play on my own to." Konan said trying to make a conversation.

"How well do you play?" Sakura asked. Putting the folder down on the table next to the bookshelf.

"I don't think I play well." Konan said looking down.

"I guess I will have to be the judge of that." Sakura said, Konan looked up. "Go on play something." Konan stood up and walked over to the piano bench. Then she started to play. **(A/N: Advice when you read this part listen to the song. Its called Hover by trust company. It gets you in the mood of the story. I know it's a guy singing the song but pretend it's girl. Cuz I am sure Konan is not a guy. Ok, to the story. Sorry for the interruption.)**

_You take me down, further inside of me  
Now I'm fading out, I can barely see  
I hover_

To see you leave again, it's over  
And it kills me to watch you descend, to the end

Can't think straight  
Shutting me out - closing me out  
Are you trying - hurting  
Taking me out - leaving me out  
Keeps me struggling  
You're leaving

You take me down, further inside of me  
Now I'm fading out, I can barely see  
I hover

to see you caving in, I'm undone  
And to say it's the last time again  
It's the end

Can't think straight  
Shutting me out - closing me out  
Are you trying - hurting  
Taking me out - leaving me out  
Keeps me struggling  
I'm leaving

You take me down, further inside of me  
Now I'm fading out, I can barely see  
I hover

I'm watching you descend  
I'm hovering instead  
I'm watching you descend  
I'm hovering instead

You take me down, further inside  
Now I can see through you

You take me down, further inside of me  
Now I'm fading out, I can barely see  
I hover  
I hover  
I hover  
I hover – again

As Konan finished she started to cry. Sakura walked over to Konan and tried to comfort her. Which resulted in Konan collapsing in her arms. Konan started to calm down after awhile.

"Konan, what's wrong?" Sakura finally asked her softly. She did not want to ask Konan while she was crying because she wouldn't be able to answer with her sobs.

"Sakura what am I going to do?" Konan said tears still rolling down her face.

"Do about what?" Sakura asked, concern laced into her question.

Konan started to sob again.

"Sakura…" Konan said looking up from the arms of her sister. "I'm pregnant."

**Authoress note: sorry but I had to stop it there. You should have seen what I was writing after the end sentence. It was BAD. So I am just going to start the next chapter continuing this scene and stuff so, yeah. Well R&R PLEASE! If you do…uh…you will get PIE! Yeahs.**

**Sincerely,**

**Lady Konan**


	8. Chapter 8

Sakura looked at Konan shocked.

'Well that would explain the sudden mood swings.' Sakura thought.

Konan looked down in shame. She hadn't told anyone in fear of there reaction. The only person she could trust with a positive reaction was Sakura.

Sakura swallowed, "So, who's the father?" Konan looked up immediately, then looked to the left.

"…"

"Come on Konan," Sakura said shaking Konan's shoulders in encouragement. "You can always trust me!"

Konan looked up to find Sakura with a wide, beautiful smile on her face. Konan gave a small nervous smile.

"Um…it's…." She took a big breath. "Its Pein." She said finally.

Sakura choked on air and started coughing. Konan winced at the loud noise. Recently she had been sensitive to loud sounds.

"Pein?" Sakura asked to confirm she heard right. Konan nodded. "Wow you get the Leader of Akatsuki, I get… nothing." She said astonished at first then gloomily.

Konan chuckled. "Sakura. Don't act dumb. You know that you have half of the Akatsuki men wrapped around your finger. And Deidara has shown special interest in you, as well."

Sakura gave a shocked expression towards Konan. "I have no clue what you mean!" Sakura said, sarcasm dripping like venom from her words.

Both the girls laughed. Then sighed.

"So…" Sakura asked. "How are you going to tell Pein?"

Konan sighed and shook her head. "I honestly don't know. I mean I could always wait until its noticeable and he come up and ask me." She finished by falling back onto the floor in frustration.

"Hey don't ask me. Its YOUR problem." Sakura said flopping back next to her.

"HEY!" Konan yelled, playfully shoving Sakura.

Sakura went to shove her back then reason stopped her. And she groaned and flopped back down.

"What's wrong can't hit a girl?" Konan said playfully.

"No. Can't hit a pregnant woman." She finished off with a sigh.

Konan chuckled. "This baby might be useful while in me." She said as she laughed evily while she walked off. Sakura looking like she had no clue.

_**Don't worry I will write as MUCH AS POSSIBLE tomarrow! I am tired and its 2:13AM and the Parentals are gonna kill me! PLEASE R&R! and I would like to thank Foxfeather1337 for helping me!**_

_**Konan-chan**_


	9. PWEEZ READ!

Hey guys and gals! Sorry I haven't updated in such a LONG TIME! I lost inspiration! Can anybody give me suggestions? puppy dog eyes pweez…. 

_**Konan**_


End file.
